Uncovered secret
by Arianka
Summary: What would happen, if something went wrong durig Zorro's action? It's my story translated from Polish.


This story was translated from Polish, as I was asked for. I would like to thank **lbindner, **who checked my translation. She had done a great work with this story and I'm very grateful for it. I hope you'll enjoy it. Pleas let me know what you think about this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters and I write only for fun.

**Uncovered secret**

The alcalde got into the people's black books and again Zorro had to take matters into his own hands. The pueblo organized the annual market for traders who had come from Monterey. Such an opportunity didn't happen often, and all of Los Angeles was looking forward to the upcoming event. The women were especially excited about the prospect of the goods which were not available every day, and they could be found discussing what they would buy, while the children waited impatiently for the promised attractions. That was until the day before market, when most of the merchants appeared.

Louis Ramone, tempted by the prospect of filling with the official town budget, but in fact his own pouch, charged a large fee for the commercial use of the square. In that case, for many of the arrived salesmen it was simply not profitable at all to spread their goods, and they were ready to return to Monterey, so they wouldn't expose themselves to additional losses.

The town was buzzing since the morning. Don Alejando de la Vega, along with his son and several other wealthy caballeros went to speak to the alcalde and tried to reason with him, but, of course, to no effect. However, before the merchants had left, Zorro came. He rushed to the pueblo in full motion in the light of the setting sun. The alcalde had already managed to collect fees from the merchants, who nevertheless had decided to stay. Soldiers were just taking the desk from the plaza and sergeant Mendoza attempted to add all the merchant's contributions together. He just intended to write down the result, when the "Z" made with well practiced movement cut the paper.

"Zorro!" In amazement, Mendoza dropped the notebook he was holding. The alcalde, lured by the cries, came out of his office, and people began to appear in the square, curious about the next daring action of their masked defender. Zorro began his usual dance. With the help of Tornado, he provoked the soldiers and then escaped out the other side at the last moment just to surprise them. At one moment the water splashed a few onlookers when two soldiers suddenly ended their unsuccessful attack in the fountain. As usual, the alcalde was boiling mad, Mendoza was trying to pretend that he was not there, and Zorro gave the impression that he was having a great time. He valuated from the saddle and bustled between soldiers, winking to smiling Victoria between one and another sword blow. In comparison with the clumsy actions of soldiers, Zorro's smooth and well-planned movements really seemed to be a dance. No wonder that before people figured out what was going on, the box of collected money and book with a list of contributions were in the hands of Señorita Escalante, and Louis Ramone was retreating against Zorro's sword.

"I guess we understand each other, right?" asked Zorro cheerfully and poked it the end of his sword. "There is no reason to introduce new fees, the market is no different than its predecessors."

Louis Ramone was looking at him with hatred. Again! Who ruled in this city, he, or this self-proclaimed defender? None of his burdening decrees persisted longer than a week. When the alcalde stood obstinately by his law, Zorro did the same, sometimes even more obstinately, and in any case he appeared to be more effective. Each time the situation ended the same - laws were withdrawn, Zorro left with an enthusiastic farewell form the crowd, and the alcalde was left alone, or with a handful of his stupid soldiers and picturesque "Z" on his coat. Sometimes he just couldn't help the feeling that he should not have his suits darned again and again – he would spare Zorro trouble. However, the alcalde's pride suffered constantly; if he was not popular, he wanted at least to arose respect, and yet Zorro effectively deprived him of both. That's why this time Ramone tried to restrain his emotions for a moment and attempted to play it differently.

"Oh, we certainly understand each other," hissed the alcalde and began to retreat towards the garrison. Astonishment appeared on Zorro's face, because he agreed so quickly, but it lasted only a split second.

"I congratulate your prudence," Zorro sneered, then turned politely to Victoria. "Señorita, please distribute this money according to the list. The alcalde will not interfere." Zorro poked him again and pointed at the street leading to the rear of the garrison. Ramone was smart enough to understand the allusion. What did Zorro want from him? Why was he so clearly leading him out from the crowd? But not to...? No, Zorro didn't kill.

For a long moment, the alcalde was moving back into the silent street, not taking his eyes off his opponent. What was going on? Zorro walked calmly, as if he had nowhere to hurry to. Did he just want to take him away, so he could not protest? Zorro was already confident that no one would interfere when the señorita gave the money back…

The alcalde unexpectedly ran into someone. Private! Ramone worked instantly. He yanked the soldier's sword away from him and looked at Zorro with much more confidence than just a moment ago. Zorro threw him a look saying more or less "you really want this?". The alcalde, of course, knew how their battles usually ended, but right now, he was seething with anger and he wanted to take revenge for all his humiliations. They started a duel, which was, this time, more than simply showing off for Zorro. Without so many stimuli the alcalde was not so easy to distract and disarm, but Zorro wasn't in hurry, he had time…

What happened next, surprised them both. Swords missed literally by millimeters and Zorro screamed. For one moment the two opponents stared at each other in complete shock, but among everything it was Zorro who recovered from it first and fled. He managed to climb the boxes standing by the wall around one's backyard. When the alcalde wanted to follow Zorro, boxes fell at him. Before he dug up from the broken wooden planks, Zorro was on the other side. Louis Ramone heard the whistle and then the sound of the horses' hooves.

Meanwhile, at the square, Zorro's order was being realized with cheerfulness, especially since soldiers didn't interfere after the words of the absent alcalde, and Ramone himself was busy somewhere else. Two merchants again set up the table and Victoria took care of giving the previously collected money back to the merchants. The last of them had just signed for the money, when Louis Ramone rushed on the square. Victoria noticed with anxiety that characteristic "Z" on his coat was missing and the alcalde was far too happy. He was moving enthusiastically, he seemed to be really excited and he didn't even notice that Victoria had already given away all the money.

"Saddle the horses!" he ordered vigorously. "Chase him!" The soldiers looked at each other with confusion.

"Chase? Zorro? But he always escapes," Mendoza said in confusion and his friends nodded agreeably.

"Not this time." the alcalde grinned widely. "I wound him, he won't escape far. And even if he does, I will find him even if it means looking in every stone in the vicinity of Los Angeles."

The box fell from Victorias' hands. She gazed at the alcalde with fear and anger. No, Louis Ramone wasn't bluffing – something told her that this time he wouldn't give up, when he finally had an advantage over Zorro. People in the square were looking at each other and whispering. She knew, what they were thinking. If any of them found a wounded Zorro, one would do everything to help him, but no one dared openly to bar the way for the soldiers. Victoria also knew that she wouldn't achieve anything alone, but only get into trouble. All she could do was stare at the groups of soldiers leaving the garrison, and pray they wouldn't find Zorro, that he would ride safely to his hideout.

Zorro leaned heavily on a cool, whitewashed wall. The alcalde did not even know how much effort it cost him to climb and reach the other side. He did his best to make his movement look free and easy, but in fact it was very difficult for him. He was stunned, but he had to act quickly despite the pain that significantly limited his movements . Toronado came immediately at his whistle, but Zorro hesitated. He looked at the blood leaking through his fingers. With some luck he would manage to get to the cave…but he could also miss out of luck, as he already missed today, and he would fall from the horse, or fall into the hands of soldiers, and he would be lost. He had to admit that he would need help, and that this time Felipe might not be able to cope. He hurriedly took the shawl from his saddle bag and pressed it at his side. He slapped the horse at his rump and Toronado ran away through the gate at the opposite side of the backyard. Zorro was alone, in principle helpless. He had to find some hideout to wait until the pueblo calmed.

Because her duties in the tavern were calling, Victoria left the square and went back inside. She was automatically serving more and more people, but she was constantly thinking about Zorro. Ramone was far too pleased, and it didn't mean anything good. Señorita Escalante was afraid that this time their defender had gotten into real trouble. If only she could help him! Victoria hated sitting idly by when she wanted do something. How could she fill another glass, wipe another table when, perhaps in the same moment, a man who was not indifferent to her fell into the hands of soldiers? Victoria inadvertently toppled one of the pitchers with water and poured out the entire contents. She growled at herself angrily and took the dish to fill it in the kitchen. She brushed aside the curtain separating it from the main room and walked up to the pump standing on the other side of the room. She poured the water and wanted to leave the jug on the table. She turned and stifled cry at the last moment, almost dropping the pitcher on the floor.

Zorro, who made the entire garrison empty, Zorro, who was looked for by very soldier, was sitting in her kitchen, by her fireplace. Victoria sighed in relief, but the relief was only temporary. The alcalde didn't lie, Zorro indeed was wounded. The rag soaked with blood, which he was pressing at his side, showed it too clearly.

"Madre de Dios!" The señorita pulled the curtain and hurriedly put away the pitcher on the table. With the gesture she stopped the man from getting up. "Zorro!"

"Forgive me for coming to you like this, señorita" he said in a quiet, tense voice. "I need help", he admitted almost apologetically, and grimaced with pain. Victoria looked nervously around the kitchen and grabbed from the shelf a few other clean cloths and a glass of water. She knelt by Zorro and moved aside his hand pressing the bloody cloth against his left side. Although she was carefully removing pieces of his cut shirt, the man shivered at her touch. She gasped loudly when she saw a deep, elongated cut.

"The doctor must tend it" firmly said Victoria. She unbuttoned his shirt and gently slid a dry towel under it to stem the blood. She glanced briefly into Zorros' eyes, as if afraid he would faint, and looked quickly behind her. "I'll get the doctor, but you can't stay here. Soldiers are not in the pueblo, but someone can look here in any moment." For the first time Victoria cursed the lack of the rooms in the tavern on the ground floor. To get to those on the first floor, including her own rooms, it was necessary to go through the main chamber, and this couldn't be done. Obviously she couldn't even consider ways Zorro usually used to get to difficult places; no roofs today.

"I will wait in the stable," offered the injured man, apparently divining her problem. "It should be safe enough - no one should be there at this time."

"Yes, I think so…" Victoria admitted reluctantly; she didn't seem to be pleased. He needed the bed now, not a haystack, but nothing else came to mind, and the doctor had to be brought as soon as possible. She opened the door leading to the rear of the inn and looked carefully. "No one is there, we can go," she said, ready to escort him to the very stable door.

Seeing that she was looking at him with fear that he would faint, Zorro managed to smile reassuringly. Victoria hesitantly returned the smile, and ran hastily to Dr. Hernandez, while he holed up in the corner of the stable. He knew they both risked much, but right now he didn't have much choice ,and she probably didn't even think about it, preoccupied by current "here and now". In fact the most dangerous part was waiting for Zorro. He will have find some way to go back home so that none of the patrols will notice him and… well, that was the biggest problem. He will have to hide the wound from his father and the rest of the household, and this time it was not a scratch, which could be hidden under the shirt or explained by his own clumsiness. He will have to come up with something sensible, but for now he could not focus his mind on something other than stopping the bleeding.

Victoria came back to stable really quickly . Doctor Hernandez showed no surprise at the sight of Zorro, or at the conditions under which he had to work. He immediately took care of the wound. Victoria had taken care of everything in advance, and now she was just standing nearby, ready to help. She watched Zorro with growing concern. Even in the dim light of the lamp brought from the inn she saw his pale face, partly hidden under the mask, and heard his heavy breathing. Zorro's eyes, usually spouting bright sparks of humor or anger, were now dim and half shut. She didn't want to go out and leave him, but she had go back to the tavern, if she didn't want to arouse suspicion. She remembered that she had to prepare dinner one of the guests, and ran into the kitchen. She hurriedly made the meal and brought it, excusing herself with the lack of some essential species she had to find at the back. Luckily, the customer didn't mind it, for the meal was delicious as always. Victoria looked around the main chamber. There were exceptionally many guests, including the merchants, and the her hired girls were bustling around the bar. They needed help, but Victoria decided they could do alone for a moment. As soon as she wasn't called by anyone, she quickly slipped back to the kitchen. She took a blanket from the bench, which was aired at the fence during the day, grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine and quickly came back to the stable. Doctor Hernandez was just finishing stitching up the wound. When she came, he was just answering some question she hadn't heard.

"... and the fever is likely to occur and continue for several days. No, señorita, do not worry," the doctor hastened to explain, seeing her troubled, questioning look. Zorro was silent all the time, fixing his gaze on the floor, even when the doctor finished stitching and was bandaging him carefully. "The wound might not be a flesh wound, but it's not life threatening. Señor Zorro just has to rest for few days and give it a chance to start healing" he added meaningfully, reminding Zorro that in the following days any escapades were out of the questions. In any case Zorro himself didn't look like he was capable of any daring actions or was even considering it. The doctor helped him put on his shirt back and Victoria covered him with a blanket.

"Stay here" she suggested suddenly. "I will bring more blankets, make you some bedding, you will…"

"No, Victoria," Zorro interrupted her. "I cannot risk like that."

"You'll be safe, I will hide you" Victoria started convincing him, but doctor Hernandez shook his head doubtfully.

"I cannot expose you like this" corrected Zorro. "It won't work. If the alcalde doesn't find me, he will start searching the pueblo. He will get the idea that I stayed here. And your inn will be the first place he will visit. No, I cannot stay."

"But…"

"No" cut in Zorro. "Besides… I cannot just disappear, because…"

He didn't have to finish, Victoria understood. In spite of the odd situation, she almost laughed at her own stupidity. So many times she had thought of Zorro, and yet she always saw only her black-dressed admirer and defender. And yet he could not wear the mask all the time, he had to lead a second, official life, otherwise, how could he know all about what was happening in the pueblo? How could he react so quickly? It was possible he had some helpers in the town, she herself had helped him many times, but sometimes he appeared almost immediately; there was no time for anyone to inform him. How come she never thought about it? Maybe… God! Maybe she saw him every day and didn't even know about it! Maybe they knew each other well… Victoria realized she was still holding the bottle. She poured the wine and sat on the ground.

"Gracias, Victoria," Zorro took the glass from her and drank it all slowly. For a long while he sat in silence and watched her, while the doctor pulled some things from his bag and put into a smaller, canvas bag. When he finished and handed it to him, Zorro got up cautiously. "Thank you, doctor" he said gratefully, taking the package from him, and reached into the pouch.  
>"You helped us so many times, señor, let us help you this time" The doctor stopped him. Zorro smiled and nodded; he took back his hand.<p>

"Don't worry, señorita" he turned to Victoria, returning to his official, polite tone he always used when they weren't alone. "I have everything I might need, I'm prepared for any surprises."

"The soldiers are looking for you" reminded Victoria. No matter what Zorro said, she had much to worry about. "Will you be able to get through the chase?"

"I'll be careful" promised Zorro. He took her hand and kissed her goodbye. "Thank you for everything, señorita. See you soon" The man whistled and Victoria realized she had one more horse in her stable. Toronado, until then standing quietly in one of the stalls, slipped out and went to his master. Doctor Hernandez helped Zorro get to the saddle. Zorro nodded again in thanks and quietly rode away.

Felipe was pacing nervously in the cave. He had already managed to bury all the remains of the recent experiments, he managed even to clean a few really filthy tubes, but in the end had nothing to do. The monotonously ticking clock reached midnight and Diego hadn't come back. Normally Felipe maybe wouldn't worry, many times Zorro had so many things to do. However, this time something must have happened; an hour ago he heard don Alejandro talking to Mendoza. Curious, what sergeant was doing, Felipe came nearer just to hear that the soldiers at alcalde's order were scouring the neighborhood in search for wounded Zorro. Don Alejandro dismissed him and told him to search elsewhere. Like people in the pueblo he made it clear that he would not help them. Since then Felipe didn't know what to do. If only the elder de la Vega hadn't been at home, he would have gone himself to look for his guardian. Unfortunately he had to be there to excuse the absence of Diego, if necessary. He managed to slip away when don Alejandro went to sleep. He didn't know if he should go and search for Zorro or wait for him. He was pacing for some time, but when he started preparing himself to go, the hidden entrance to the cave opened.

Diego had just dismounted carefully from Toronado, when he found himself in the grip of a happy Felipe. He groaned involuntarily and the boy immediately jumped away as if he was scalded. Young de la Vega smiled weakly to erase the anxiety. Then he saw a thrown bag, a bowl of water standing at the table and the waiting towels and asked, surprised.

"You know?" Felipe nodded, looking at him with concern. "Yes, I had particularly bad luck today" Diego admitted. He unbuttoned his shirt and grimaced, when he saw red stains on the dressing. With Felipe's help he wrapped himself with another layer of bandage; everything will come out if he stains his clothes. Trying to move as little as possible, Diego changed into his home clothes and summarized shortly what happened. "I will have to hide this" he remarked wearily. He sat heavily at the desk and took a glass of water. "I have no idea how to do this" he sighed and then remembered something. "How did you know that something had happened? The soldiers were up here?" Felipe nodded. "What did my father do?" Felipe did his best to show him everything, and then pointed at Diego and at the telescope standing near. "You told my father I went to watch the stars?" Diego made sure. "Well, maybe it won't be too inventive, but let's say I will get sick" Diego murmured unhappily. "Why?" Diego saw the questioning look of his young friend. "Tomorrow I'll feel terrible. I need some time to recover" he explained and grimaced. "Just let's hope the alcalde won't think too much."

He was woken by knocking at the door. Diego turned over, and immediately regretted it. He groaned softly. Why was someone waking him so… by the way, what time was it? In his current position he didn't see the clock and he definitely didn't want to move.

"Diego?" he heard his father's voice behind the door. "Diego!" At the lack of response, don Alejandro opened the door and came to the room. Felipe slipped right behind him and stood at side, watching vigilantly both men.

"Yes, father?" Diego asked in hoarse voice. "No, no! Don't draw back the curtains!" He asked quickly in a pleading voice, when the light fell on his face. Don Alejandro looked at him surprised, but he dropped the curtain. "Why are you here so early?"

"Early?' It's after ten and you were supposed to go with Felipe to the market" his father reminded him. Of course! How come he had forgotten about shopping at the market? Without it, he wouldn't have problems now…

"Diego, what's going on?" asked the elder de la Vega with anxiety, when his son was trying to collect his thoughts. Diego looked terrified whether he stained the bedding, but fortunately no. Probably his father noticed he looked like he was feeling right now.

"I must have got a cold yesterday outside" Diego murmured reluctantly. "I'm not going anywhere, I've got a nasty headache," he groaned and buried deeper in his bedding.

"Maybe you really should stay" admitted don Alejandro, looking at his son with concern. "Felipe can handle this, I will tell him what to bring. Are you going to stand up?"

"No, rather not" Diego murmured from under the quilt. Father smiled with understanding and went outside, and Felipe sat by the bed and fixed his troubled look at his mentor. As soon as the doors were shot, Diego took the quilt off his head.

"Give me a pen and a paper, I will write a few words to Victoria, we were to meet at the square" he ordered and pulled himself up. "I will ask her to help you, if necessary. No, there is no need for you to stay here" he noted, because Felipe shook his head and pointed to Diego, clearly giving him to understand that he wanted to stay with him. "Really, you don't have to miss the market. It's important for me to have you here in the afternoon, you will have to help me to change the dressing, I won't move it now. I will take something for the fever and try to get some sleep, maybe it will help" he murmured without much hope. He was in a lousy mood and knew he would start whining if he just found an excuse, so he wanted to sleep it off. Felipe must have understood, because he took the doctor's bag and found a small vial of powder. He poured a little in the glass and gave it to Diego along with the paper, and then sneaked from the room. He came back after a moment, carrying a tray with breakfast and threw his guardian a questioning look, but Diego shook his head.

"Thank you, Felipe, maybe later" he said, putting away the empty glass. "Don't worry about me, really" He smiled, seeing that the boy was looking at him with concern all the time and he wasn't going to leave him in peace. "I will be alright, I just have to pay for Zorro's mistakes. Go to the market and try to find out if our lovely alcalde had planned anything new. And please, if possible, don't let Victoria come here if she wants to" he added. "I don't know if I would trick her today as easily as my father." Felipe nodded in agreement. He took the letter for Victoria and went out, because he heard the steps of don Alejandro, who must have been looking for him.

Victoria's anxiety lessened a bit in the morning, when the last tired patrol returned to the garrison empty-handed. It meant Zorro had managed to get to his hideout, wherever it was, and for now he was safe. Victoria was aware of the fact that he didn't want to worry her yesterday, so later she inquired of Doctor Hernandez if Zorro hadn't hidden anything from her, but she was assured she had no reason to be concerned. So Victoria Escalante went to the market in the morning in quite a good mood, which improved when she saw through the open garrison gate the alcalde raging at his soldiers. Although she felt sorry for sergeant Mendoza who, as usual, received the most scolding, she could not enjoy the fact that he did not perform his task.

What didn't leave her at peace, were Zorros' words from yesterday, which must have slipped from him by accident. Although hundreds of times she wondered whose face was behind the mask, now for the first time she was trying to be precise about her considerations. She started to instinctively stare at the men passing by and tried to compare them with what she knew about Zorro, before she realized that Zorro, whoever he was, would not appear at today's market because he was healing from his wound. Anyway, she was wondering who he was. She was curious if she knew him, and if so, whether they liked each other, or maybe they just knew each other by sight. Was it possible he was someone too shy to tell her openly how he felt? She already noticed Zorro grew frightened each time she suggested that he take off his mask, or made any allusion to their future, common life. But how someone so shy would be able to take spectacular actions with such humor and imagination? Victoria smiled to herself at that thought, but then something else came to her mind. Maybe he was someone she had once refused? No, Zorro was a gentleman, he would never force himself upon her when she gave him to understand she didn't want him. Suddenly she realized how selfishly she looked at that issue. After all, Zorro appeared to stand guard over the justice of the pueblo and then was the feeling between them. Wait, when did Zorro appear first?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Felipe," Victoria awoke suddenly from her thoughts. The boy standing near her touched her arm for the second time to grab her attention and she, lost in thoughts, didn't even notice him. She looked around in search for don Diego, but she didn't see him. A card received from Felipe gave her an explanation. Victoria read the note and smiled to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Yes, don Diego de la Vega was a person, to whom such things happened particularly frequently.

Victoria, accompanied by Felipe, was walking by the market stalls. While she was watching the goods, she was still trying to observe men surrounding her but in the crowd she couldn't find out who was missing. Of course, don Diego was missing, but Diego… Victoria snorted. No, don Diego was just ill again. She could not help feeling that her friend was the one person most likely to fall ill in the entire pueblo. At last, asked by Felipe for help, she temporarily gave up her investigation and drew her attention to the uncommon things, that Felipe was buying for his mentor and whose destination she couldn't guess.

On the third day Diego had no choice but to get up and look beyond the walls of his room. No one with a normal cold would stay longer in bed even the most complaining person. He might have suggested a more serious illness to his father, but if that was the case, Don Alejandro might have asked for Doctor Hernandez, which was the last thing he could afford. The fever had gone since the previous evening and he no longer had any excuse. So, he dragged himself out of bed and dressed up with Felipe's discreet help. His mood was far from good, but at least his wound was healing properly and hadn't become infected, although it was still bothering him. At least his "cold" had made something good. But since he decided to get up, he spent the entire morning playing the piano. There don Alejandro found him; he had gone to the fields in the early morning to resolve some problem between peons. Glad that Diego was feeling better and he was on his feet, Alejandro suggested a common, late breakfast and Diego had no way to refuse. The meal, however, proved to be more problematic than he initially thought. His father had soon noticed how much he limited his movements and seemed to spare his left arm.

"Diego, what happened?" Alejandro finally asked when his son gave up reaching for his favorite sauce. Diego was confused as if he didn't know what to say.

"Alright" he sighed and made a face of a man who finally agreed unwillingly on something. "I fell down quite unfortunately, it was quite dark outside," he said, and smiled in embarrassment. "Fortunately, I only smashed my arm, not my telescope," At these words Alejandro couldn't help but laugh. Only Diego! He didn't worry over a few bruises like he would certainly despair if he had smashed his beloved telescope. To buy a new one, he would have to go at least to Monterey and for sure he couldn't forgive himself he would lose some time that were particularly favorable for observation. The elder de la Vega stated that they didn't need to continue the theme, since Diego was so reluctant. Instead he made sure his son remembered about the surprise they had been planning. Judging by his expression Diego wasn't ready with his work, because he quickly finished his breakfast and said he must do something in the town.

There were few customers in the tavern in the early afternoon. Those, who bumped sometimes to eat breakfast, had gone long time ago, and lunchtime was yet to come, so Señorita Escalante had some time for herself. She started cleaning the kitchen so that then, during the rush hour, she wouldn't be left without clean dishes. At this time she was usually alone; girls who were helping her went home to prepare dinner for their families. Victoria looked from back from time to time to check that no one needed anything. It wasn't necessary; two caballeros were sitting at the table and one soldier was sipping wine at the bar. If they had needed anything, they would have just ask her. That's why Victoria was a bit surprised when, checking once again, she saw young de la Vega with the inseparable Felipe sitting at the brightest table near the window. Why hadn't he asked for her? She answered herself when she took another look. Don Diego was totally absorbed in drawing something in his sketchbook. Victoria wiped her wet hands and came to the table.

"Buenos dias, don Diego." She must have surprised him because he raised his head at her voice and quickly hid what he was working on before she could see what it was. "I can see you feel better," she noticed politely, although at first glance Diego didn't look healthily; apparently he hadn't fully recovered yet.

"Buenos dias, Victoria" Diego greeted her with shy smile. "Your apple pie will do wonders for me."

"Gracias, Diego" Victoria laughed. Two days ago, before Felipe returned from the market, she gave him freshly baked cake, one of her best. "Can I get you something?"

"Maybe some juice…" Young de la Vega glanced at Felipe, who nodded. Victoria went to the bar, but was followed by Diego's eyes. But when she looked at him, while pouring juice, he was already busy with sketching. After a moment of hesitation she put one more full glass on the tray and sat by his table, but this time Diego also managed to close his notebook.

"How was the market?" he asked freely. "I regret I couldn't come."

"Excellent. Though I stayed there too long, and spent too much money'" admitted Victoria, but she didn't seem to be really worried by this fact. "It would be pity if the market hadn't taken place. Zorro again was invaluable," she said but her expression quickly darkened. That didn't escape her friend's attention.

"Something is troubling you?" he asked with concern. Victoria hesitated. She couldn't, shouldn't tell anybody about Zorro's visit, but on the other hand…

"Zorro is wounded," she just said.

"Yes, I know," Diego answered without surprise. "Soldiers were looking for him even near our hacienda."

"Thank goodness they didn't find him." Victoria took a sip of juice and was surprised how strangely Diego reached for his glass, but her thoughts were preoccupied by something else. "I haven't had any news from him since then. I'm worried," she confessed. Diego didn't seem to be surprised.

"I think in that case no news is good news," he said firmly. "Since Zorro escaped that witch-hunt, he will be alright," he assured her. Victoria didn't have a chance to ask him what made him think so, because she had some customers to serve.

Don Diego spent the entire afternoon at the inn, so Victoria had many chances to watch him. At first she felt uncomfortable, as if she was spying on her friend, but lately she just couldn't resist and not to watch her customers. Soon she realized that something was wrong. Diego was sitting very stiffly, even for him, and moved with a strange caution as if he was afraid of making violent movements. A few times she saw him grimace in pain, probably when he thought no one saw him. What was that supposed to mean? Besides, she was puzzled by his behavior. It had probably never happened before that young de la Vega didn't rush to help her when he was around. Yet today she toiled over some heavy boxes before Felipe noticed her efforts and helped her. And Diego… Diego didn't even look up from over his sketchbook. She didn't know why, but this secrecy irritated her more than his strange lack of manners, something uncommon for don Diego. In addition, young de la Vega was staring at her the entire afternoon, watching her every step. He must have thought she didn't notice. He wasn't particularly insistent about doing it, but Victoria wasn't used to the fact he was staring at her. In addition, each time when she caught him at this, Diego hurriedly lowered his gaze and didn't raise it for a long time. And he didn't want to show her what he was drawing! Surely he wasn't ashamed… Victoria knew her friend was talented and many times she admired his works decorating the rooms in the de la Vega's hacienda, so she couldn't understand why he hid his sketchbook so carefully every time she went by.

The riddle solved itself two days later and Victoria couldn't complain. Don Diego de la Vega, who hadn't appeared in the tavern since that weird visit, came in the late morning. When she came from the kitchen, he was waiting for her at the bar with a bouquet of roses. At last moment Victoria threw away the dishcloth she was holding.

"Buenos dias, Victoria." Diego smiled at her and gave her the flowers. "Happy birthday!"

"You remembered!" Victoria, shocked, leaned over the roses to hide her blush. Subconsciously she was surprised that the roses were red, not pale pink. Diego however had another surprise. He bent down carefully and picked up a large, flat package that was leaning against the counter. Somewhat embarrassed, she took the gift from him. "Thank you, Diego! Really, you needn't… oh!" Victoria unwrapped the paper and froze, surprised. She was no longer wondering why just a moment ago Diego looked at her with ill-concealed impatience and anticipation. She was holding a painting, no doubt of his authorship. This, however, didn't surprise her the most. She herself was looking at her from the painting, in her favorite skirt, composed into roses. Pale pink ones. Victoria blinked rapidly and looked at Diego, who sighed in relief, seeing she liked his work.

"Diego, it's beautiful!" It hardly ever happened that Señorita Escalante didn't know what to say. She leaned the picture against the wall and looked around the room to find the best place to hang it. She glanced at a small landscape that hung near the entrance to the kitchen, and she didn't think long. It was high time to change decoration and Diego's picture fit perfectly. Apart from, she wanted to please her friend, who had worked hard at that gift.

"I'm glad you like it" Diego was obviously content. Victoria smiled and hugged him warmly, ignoring the glances of her guests. She raised her head, intrigued, when it seemed to her that he hissed, as if something had hurt him. Diego became confused and stepped back, avoiding her gaze, but only for a moment. Just then he smiled apologetically as if he wanted to erase her previous impression. When she still looked at him questioningly, he told her shortly what had happened.

"Will you help me to hang this?" Victoria asked, changing the topic as he wished. "Here, replace that picture."

Diego looked at her with disbelief that she really wanted to replace the painting, but Victoria smiled encouragingly. The young de la Vega did what she asked, but still seemed surprised and somewhat embarrassed by the fact that his work would hang in the hall, where everyone would be able to see it. Victoria watched with amusement as he stood for the moment undecided what to do with landscape he had taken down, and then he made a decision and, without asking her about the sentence, hung it on a nail near the window. Then he looked back at her.

„Is it okay?"

„Perfect. Excuse me for a moment, Diego, I have to make cake for the evening," Victoria said suddenly and wanted to sneak into the kitchen, but her friend hadn't finished yet with his surprises.

"You're not working tonight, Victoria," he said. "My father and I would like to invite you for a dinner at the hacienda." Although Diego mentioned don Alejandro, she had no illusions about whose idea it was. "I already talked to Anna and Magdalena, everything is fixed. They will take care of the tavern, you can have a break without remorse," he reassured her. Victoria looked into Diego's blue eyes staring at her with timid request and she couldn't refuse. Such an initiative from her friend, when it came to their relationship, was unusual. Young de la Vega apparently ventured to do some step forward and invite her, and she didn't want to deny him and herself the pleasure of spending nice evening with friends.

"Thank you, Diego, of course I will come," she promised. "But it's long time and I have to do something" she said merrily with her usual energy.

" Alright, I will not disturb you anymore. See you in the evening in hacienda" Diego said goodbye and left, clearly pleased, and Victoria went back to her duties.

Diego spent most of the afternoon in the library, pretending that he was passionately reading a book brought from the last trip to Monterey. Actually the book was opened at the same page for some time and he just couldn't concentrate. Although he planned a birthday surprise with his father for Victoria long time ago, he couldn't help the feeling that right now it wasn't the best idea. While whole-heartedly he wanted nothing else, he thought that this time official Diego de la Vega was too daring.

Well, the entire pueblo knew that Victoria Escalante was in love with Zorro. His father, however, didn't see anything untoward in this. After all, Diego and Victoria had been friends for years, and the elder de la Vega often rose in defense of the beautiful innkeeper. After the death of her parents he discreetly took over her care, being careful not to let her realize it; Victoria managed to be seen as an independent woman who can take care of herself and she effectively sustained it. Diego couldn't find any sensible reason why they should cancel the planned dinner. Moreover, his father had long been aware of the impression Señorita Escalante made on Diego, even if he tried to hide it. He was worried, however, about something else. He saw Victoria was watching him lately and he was regretting more and more that in the pueblo he didn't immediately seek the help of Dr. Hernandez, instead of waiting for Victoria at the tavern. Was it possible that she started to suspect something? He wasn't sure if she believed in his smashed arm. Was his official "persona" still protecting him enough? Now it was too late to cancel anything.

He had to admit to himself that he didn't think much about his doubts when Victoria arrived at hacienda. In fit of humor she put on the skirt in which he immortalized her, she stuck one of the received roses in her hair, and in the eyes of Diego and the other guests she looked stunning. Someone might have thought that innkeeper would feel uncomfortable in the company of caballeros, but Victoria Escalante was widely liked and respected for her courage, though some traditionalists looked a bit askance at her self-reliance in every respect. Those latter were few though, and don Alfredo and his wife couldn't be numbered among them. Their daughter, big-eyed Señorita Juanita, recently returned from Monterey after few months of absence and she had no objection to Señorita Escalante, therefore she joined her parents with pleasure.

The dinner was delicious, Maria excelled herself at the quiet request of the younger de la Vega. Diego seated the guests in the way that Victoria sat in front of him, so he had a chance to watch her with pleasure. Although after a busy day his wounded side began to remind itself and spoiled his mood a bit, but Diego was able to focus easily on something else. He just had to remember not to give himself away.

Very soon small talk turned into an animated conversation and Diego did not really pay attention to the other guests, just enough to be polite. While don Alfredo and his wife had nothing against the company to don Alejandro, Juanita must have felt offended by the affection the younger de la Vega bestowed on an honorary guest. Diego caught her jealous look several times, but what, when the youngest daughter of their neighbor, teenage girl, just didn't interest him, especially when compared to the woman he loved. His father, fortunately, must have realized that Juanita was already quite bored, because he proposed a transition to the living room. Diego sat by the piano and started playing, sometimes familiar classical melodies, sometimes something of his own invention, and Victoria saved the situation by establishing a conversation with the young lady. They both sat on the sofa and Diego could easily look at them – at her - under the pretext of looking at the score, which in principle was not needed for the pieces played from memory.

The evening passed in a relaxing atmosphere and the guests were entertained long into the night. It was almost midnight when don Alfredo said goodbye to his old friend. It was late and Diego was about to ask Felipe to saddle his horse so he could accompany the señorita back to the pueblo, but don Alejandro asked her to stay in the hacienda. Victoria, sleepy after dinner, and in truth a bit lazy, agreed without hesitation, and before she could think of a night ride, Maria led her to one of the guest rooms. Victoria thanked her and closed the door after saying good night to her hosts. She wasn't used to the fact that someone was helping her with the daily chores and staying with somebody or not, she didn't want to change it. The decorative dressing table, however, induced her to stop for longer. Victoria smiled to herself, a bit like a little girl who was about to wear her mothers' dresses. She sat by the mirror and slowly combing though her hair. She didn't have time to finish, when the window was opened and the black robed figure slipped inside. Victoria saw him in the mirror and turned with a smile on her lips.

Despite the short night Victoria got up early, angry at herself she had slept too long and neglected her duties. Although don Alejandro calmed her down that nothing was wrong and tried to make hare stay for breakfast, Victoria refused politely. She said goodbye to the hosts, thanked again to sleepy don Diego and mounted her mare. The morning was hot, suggesting a sweltering day, so she wanted to be in her tavern as soon as possible, knowing that in the heat the pueblo's inhabitants would drop in for something refreshing to drink. During the way back Victoria allowed herself to remind the previous day. Still she couldn't help the feeling that Diego was too daring for himself, but surely she couldn't be angry at him for that. It's been long time since she had fun like this and having dinner made by someone else than herself was a really nice change. Apart from that not only Diego and his father remembered about her birthday. Before she went to sleep, Zorro turned up for a moment. How he knew she was spending that night at de la Vega's hacienda, was his secret. Nothing could have pleased her more than seeing with her own eyes that Zorro, though in not the best condition, was really safe and felt much more better than less than a week ago, when he decided to make her a visit. Victoria was disappointed he didn't stay longer, but she understood he probably couldn't. Yet long after his departure she was troubled by some feeling she couldn't clarify.

Victoria unsaddled her horse and left it in the stable, checking by the way if the horses of her guests had everything they needed. She entered the tavern through the back door. She noticed with pleasure that Anna and Magdalena did well and left everything in perfect order. Victoria opened the main door just to stand face to face with the alcalde, whose wide grin and soldiers behind his back meant nothing good.

"Buenos dias, Señorita Victoria."

Louis Ramone might have not been one of the most perceptive inhabitants of the pueblo, and his sight was many times narrowed by watching his own business, but he was able to draw logical conclusions. He wondered long how Zorro managed to escape, especially after he visited that backyyard and saw the bloody marks Zorro had left. At last, the alcalde came to conclusion that someone must have helped him. Contrary to what others might have been thinking, Louis Ramone had already known his enemy quite well. Yes, what he thought perfectly fit to Zorro's modus operandi. Ramone was angry he was fooled again and chased someone who probably didn't run away. And such thinking led him to one place – to the tavern of Señorita Escalante. He was surprised she wasn't there, but this allowed him to think about everything one more time and plan his trap. The alcalde had time and it was worth it to wait.

"Arrest her!" he ordered as soon as the señorita showed herself at the door. Purposely he didn't take sergeant Mendoza, who had irritating habit of asking too many questions before following his orders.

"What for?" cried Victoria in surprise. She wanted to step back and close the door, but she didn't have time, because one of the soldiers grabbed her arms and immobilized her.

"For ignoring the orders and helping our enemy."

"Enemy? Who are you talking about?" Victoria struggled. Still with the same disbelief, as always when he said about her lover, the alcalde noticed with amusement.

"I don't think I have to tell you who you helped in this tavern, señorita" he said with superiority. The fact he didn't have any proof meant nothing; his own accusations were enough for him and no one would ask for proofs. No one who could do anything to him.

"And so" Ramone continued. "We will have some fun." Victoria's eyes widened in horror. Alcalde watched with pleasure as soldiers crossed the woman's arms and attached them to the wall on the both sides of the door. "Leave her here" he ordered. "When sun heats her, she won't deny that like this."

"You know Zorro won't forgive you this" Victoria hissed furiously, trying to stand so that she would stretch her muscles less.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on" replied Ramone with a smile. "And do you think he will forgive you? What kind of lover spends evenings and nights with others?" he tossed in delight and watched as Victoria's face covered a blush of anger and shame. "Well well, I would be mad, if I were Zorro" he said with reprimand. He picked something up from the ground and Victoria saw don Diego's painting in his hands. How it came to be outside, she didn't know.

"What I'm doing in my life is my business," she growled.

"Of course," the alcalde smiled with superiority. He casually threw the painting, not caring where it fell. "We'll see if you're still so eager for your hero to come here," Louis Ramone stepped back and tied some lines. Victoria followed his gaze and saw a strange construction hidden between the roof beams. She once saw something like that when doctor Wayne tried to set a trap for Zorro. The alcalde apparently wanted to repeat his idea, and something told her he applied himself to this task. A few thin lines were stretched in different places. Certainly it was enough to move even one of them to let the knives make a sieve out of anyone who would want to come closer to her.

"If you care for the life of that bandit, better pray he's too offended to come and rescue you," said alcalde mockingly; they both knew Zorro would not pass by indifferently.

The need of settling several things expelled Diego from the house and forced him to go to the pueblo. In addition don Alejandro wrote several letters he wanted to send with the stagecoach that was due to leave that afternoon. Diego took them with him, not wanting his father to ride in such a heat. He himself took the carriage because he didn't want to overexert himself. He stopped at the square, sent Felipe with the letters and headed to the inn where he was to meet one of the caballeros to pay the rest for cattle they had recently purchased.

What he saw shocked him.

"Madre de Dios, Victoria!" he shouted and almost rushed to the tavern's door.

"Diego, no!" Victoria's desperate cry stopped him in mid-step. "Stop! It's a trap!" Gasped the woman. Her wet blouse stuck to her body, and she looked as if she was about to faint in this scorching heat.

"For God's sake, what do you mean?"

"Alcalde pledged to trap Zorro," Victoria was almost crying. Seeing this, Diego clenched his fists with rage, but could not do anything, he was so helpless! "Diego, he cannot come here, he will die!"

"And if I tried to enter through the back door and release you from the other side?" suggested Diego. His eyes were vigilantly analyzing the mechanism.

"You won't be able," said Victoria sadly. Tears started flowing down her cheeks and Diego barely restrained himself from doing something immediately. "If you open the door, you will probably break my arms," she remarked. "Warn Zorro, if possible!" she begged suddenly. "He cannot come here!" she repeated desperately.

"I'm going to the alcalde," Diego hissed. "He has gone much too far!"

Inside, Diego was burning with anger. What kind of human was Louis Ramone if he had not the slightest scruples about sentencing an innocent woman to stand all day in the heat? He had to at least try to reason with him as Diego de la Vega before he would be forced to act as Zorro. Right now he ignored all gentlemanly rules and rushed in to the alcalde's office without knocking. Ramone was sitting by his desk and he seemed to be fulfilling his administrative duties. He raised his head at the sight of his guest.

"What's the matter, de la Vega?"

"What is that supposed to mean what you did to Victoria, Alcalde?" Diego hardly controlled his voice and he was grateful he didn't have his sword; he might not have been able to refrain from smashing the evil smile of Louis Ramone on the wall. "By what law?"

"Oh... don't worry about the law. Better yet don't pry into other people's affairs, Señor Diego," answered Ramone warningly. "It's the matter between me and Zorro, and Señorita Escalante is just, hmm, a measure.

"It is unlawful torturing of an innocent woman!"

"It's none of your business," repeated the alcalde, ending the discussion. "Mendoza!" he shouted and the sergeant appeared in the doors, hurriedly buttoning his uniform. "Señor de la Vega is leaving" he said significantly. Diego bit his lip not to respond anything and left as his sense commanded, but right now he wanted to destroy the man who pretended to wield the power in this pueblo. He found Felipe and took him home. He couldn't know Victoria was watching him long with knitted brows.

During the way home Diego calmed himself a bit. He didn't meet don Sebastiano, but right after coming back to the hacienda, he sent one of the servants with the missing amount of money, apologizing for his absence. Then, as soon as he made sure his father wouldn't be looking for him, he went to the cave with Felipe. He couldn't act rashly because it might have ended tragically to him and Victoria. He had to find the way to get to her unnoticed. That meant he would have to distract soldiers somehow, because Diego had no doubts the square would be surrounded and well observed. He knew it wouldn't be so easy this time; the alcalde, so far, was really stubborn and he wouldn't give up easily. In addition Zorro had now very limited possibilities. Too little time had passed for the wound to heal fully and a rushed action might have ruined all that progress. Diego couldn't risk direct clash with the soldiers, not to mention the alcalde. No, this time he had to prove once again he was worthy to be called the fox.

Waiting was the worst, when he was aware that Victoria was left there alone, humiliated by the alcalde and completely defenseless. And she was there because of him, because of what Diego and Zorro did. Young de la Vega was pacing in the cave, but Felipe was right; it had to be dark for their plan to succeed. This way he forced Victoria to spend few more hours in the heat, while he was sitting safely in the cool cave, but he couldn't do anything else if he wanted to get out of this alive. This time he couldn't even count on Felipe's help; not in the square full of people and the alcalde's soldiers. It was too likely someone could see him, and then link all the details leading to the discovery of the true identity of Zorro would be trivial.

The square in the pueblo was, however, disturbingly empty. It wasn't really late, but people avoided the main square, not wanting to find themselves in the middle of whatever the alcalde had planned. During the day, few brave ones came from the whispering crowd and tried to accomplish something with the alcalde, but Louis Ramone was deaf to the voice of reason, and he put two guards near Victoria. Diego had a chance to talk to her only because of the worst heat, when soldiers went to the fountain to refresh themselves. People where whispering and considering if Zorro would come, with increasing doubts. Finally it became dark and few observers went back to their houses, sadly leaving the fainting señorita Escalante for there was no way they could help her.

And then the hell began. The blows came from all sides at one time, surprising the soldiers, who rushed to find some shelter. The entire neighborhood of the tavern and the garrison was clouded by thick smoke, pungent in the eyes and irritating to the throat. At the time of the greatest turmoil, Zorro slipped out from behind a corner of the building. He had only one chance, he had to release Victoria and disappear before the soldiers realized that this is just a piece of his shows with fireworks and other technical inventions. Zorro dashed toward the tavern's door and stopped. During the day he had enough time to look carefully at the mechanism that released the knives, but the darkness, yet his ally, greatly hindered his job. He wondered if he could release the lock from a safe distance and allow the knives to fall, but could not be sure that none of them would hit Victoria. No, he couldn't risk it. Carefully he passed over the rope and efficiently untied the ropes holding the woman, who slumped hard in him arms, unconscious.

"Victoria, wake up," Zorro begged hurriedly, patting her face. On the nearest table stood a pitcher, maybe full. Diego looked around, but he didn't see any ropes. The noise in the garrison was growing, soldiers will be here in any moment, and he had to revive Victoria, for he was afraid he wouldn't be able to carry her long. He carefully dragged her to the table and noticed, relieved, that there was water in the pitcher. He sprayed Victoria's face, who shrugged and opened her eyes. Stunned, she took the dish from him and emptied it greedily.

"Zorro! He's somewhere! Around here!" nearest and nearest alcalde's shouts attracted Diego's attention from Victoria. One of the soldiers, apparently not remembering about the trap, ran straight at them. He caught in a rope, but his colleague, apparently thinking, stopped him in time. Several things happened simultaneously. Someone cried, somewhere back the alcalde was shouting his orders. Diego pushed Victoria as far as possible, and they both found themselves at the ground; he almost crushed her by all his weight. Then the woman cried out, and he felt pain in his arm apart from the burning in his side. Nevertheless he stood almost immediately, the sword appearing in his gloved hand. The soldiers frowned, scared by the sudden knife attack, and that gave Zorro few precious seconds of advantage.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, carrying Victoria from the ground.

"I think so" The señorita was barely alive with fear, and she swayed on her feet. Before she had a chance to say or do anything, Zorro supported her and pulled her to the end of the porch. At his loud whistle Toronado appeared a moment later. Diego looked back at the soldiers, who had probably recovered from the shock by now, then at Victoria leaning on him. He couldn't face the alcalde's subordinates, and the more he couldn't leave Victoria. He had no choice. He mounted, placed her in front of him and rode toward the city gates. Stunned, half-conscious, Victoria was slipping from his hands, his wounded arm didn't have enough strength to hold her, and the shirt at his side was more and more wet... What to do? Zorro desperately looked back. If he kept the speed, soldiers would not catch him. But how long would Toronado withstand such speed with a double burden? How long would he withstand? A longer escapade was out of question. Whether he wanted or not, he had to take Victoria to his cave.

She was lying on something soft and crisp, and she had something cool and wet on her head. Victoria breathed deeply, breathing a characteristic, well-known scent. Hay? Last time, for what she remembered, she was standing, or rather hanging at the ropes at the square, so this position was quite a nice change and desirable for her back. Had the alcalde shown, that he had some positive human feelings? Victoria opened her eyes, but instead of the cellar, she saw an uneven vault. Where was she? She carefully turned her head to see the room. Numerous tables, unfinished furniture from an unspecified destination, table full of different laboratory dishes, protective screen ... In a word - a fully equipped studio of someone thoroughly trained and clearly interested in science and experiments. Then she saw a black hang-glider and she knew where she was. Her sight wandered further, to the desk, where Zorro was sitting. His back was turned to her and he was unsuccessfully trying to tend his arm. The cape ant the hat hung near on the hanger, probably covering some other clothes, and the shirt was lying abandoned at the floor. Only the mask remained at its place, to Victoria's disappointment.

"Let me do this." The woman stood up and came to him. She felt weak and wasn't eager to move, but Zorro clearly couldn't cope with bandaging his own arm. The man turned at her voice and Victoria saw relief in his intense blue eyes. He must have been much worried about her. Victoria sat on the desk and took the bandages from him. The knives, which barely grazed her, had done more harm to Zorro. After all, he had protected her.

"Thank you" The man passively let her do her tending, and the silence fell between them for some time. They had so much to say, but now they were both too tired and were just recovering from stress, enjoying each other's presence. Victoria finished tending his arm and wanted to sit more comfortably on the desk. She accidentally knocked the hanger. The cape slipped to the ground, revealing very familiar-looking blue trousers and a white shirt. She froze, surprised, and looked up at Zorro. There was something strange in his eyes for a moment, but then he said in casual voice.

"Don Diego comes here often."

"Diego?" Victoria blinked rapidly. "Comes here?"

"Well, he doesn't look like this, does he?" A knowing smile appeared on Zorro's tired face, half-hidden behind the mask. Victoria wanted to nod instinctively, but she frowned. Suddenly with all the strength she realized that Diego de la Vega, contrary to appearances, was not a person who could be described by two sentences, even if he sometimes seemed to be. Yes, Diego, loving books and technical novelties, would find many shared interests with Zorro. That would also explain why Diego reassured her she shouldn't worry about her beloved. And today... Today he was the only person who spoke with her in the square and who was warned of the alcalde's trap. Surely he had enough time to investigate the whole construction. If he was here, and then warned Zorro... Victoria was full of gratitude for Diego, but a little angry at the same time that he kept it from her for so long. What else she did not know about a person she considered as her best friend? Victoria looked at Zorro as he took care of her wrists, scraped by the ropes. Something wasn't right... She remembered everything she observed about Diego over the last week. His illness a day after Zorro was wounded. His strange, careful movements and sudden spasms of pain, which he explained with his unfortunate fall. No, this was just too ridiculous... But the convergence was too big to take it as coincidence. Too big.

Zorro must have felt she was staring at him, for he looked up. Victoria sighed. For a long time she was looking in the tender, blue eyes of Zorro. The blue eyes of Diego.

Słuchaj

Zapis fonetyczny

The man let go of her hand and she smiled in thanks. He stood up carefully and began to search for something. Victoria realized that he had no awareness of what she had just discovered. Suddenly she felt an irrational fear. Now what? Tell him whether to take the game, which he ran for years?  
>"I will inform don Diego" Zorro's voice took her from her thoughts and left the problem unsolved. Victoria shook her head in disbelief. How come she never recognized him by his voice, eyes, figure...? Now it seemed obvious. Not many of the pueblo's inhabitants were as tall as Diego. And so well-educated... Victoria realized Zorro was looking at her expectantly and she nodded absently.<p>

"You must be very tired" he said sympathetically. "You will be more comfortable at the de la Vega hacienda than here." Victoria nodded again and looked at him motionlessly, when he dressed up and saddled his horse, until the entrance to the cave closed after him and Toronado.

Diego was heading back to hacienda and tried to think of some logical explanation for Victoria. He had no idea if she had believed that Zorro and Diego are friends. Diego was trying to cheer himself up. Victoria looked distracted, so maybe she wouldn't put all the pieces together. If he managed to convince her, his secret will be safe. Diego left Toronado in the garden, hoping he wouldn't eat father's favorite bushes. Making sure there was no one there, he slipped through the window to his room. He opened the door and saw his young friend pacing near the living room.

"Felipe!" he asked in an undertone. "Here!" The boy came to him and gave him questioning look. It wasn't everyday every day Zorro came into his own house through the window, he usually used the fireplace, Diego realized with humor. He closed the door and began to take off his black clothes.

"I have to take Victoria from the cave," he said untying his mask. Felipe dropped the shirt, surprised. "I had no choice, I had to take her. For now, I persuaded her that Diego is Zorro's frequent guest, but I have no idea how long she will believe in it."

Felipe helped him change into his normal clothes and raised his eyebrows when he saw a new bandage on Diego's arm. Diego ignored it; his thoughts must have been far away.

"Harness the carriage, I will wake Maria and ask her to prepare a room for Victoria. Take my cape and hat, you will take Toronado later," he ordered, and they both left the room.

The cave hid many surprises, and Victoria was as happy as a child that she could see it. Knowing that some of Diego's experiments were quite violent, she tried not to touch any full dishes. She saw proofs of Diego's presence everywhere. On the desk, in the tidy stack, laid the books that had come recently; one of them Diego was reading one day in her tavern and the whole world didn't exist for him. Victoria was impressed by the order in the cave. Each item seemed to be at its place except for a few trinkets at the table – this was also in Diego's style. Victoria looked up again at the hang-glider and recalled something else. It was a reminder of the first spectacular action of Zorro, who then saved her and Don Alejandro from the gallows. How could she forget it? It was so obvious! Diego put on the black mask first to save his father. So personal issues contributed to the creation of the legend. Later Zorro started fighting for all justice, and appeared every time help was needed. Victoria was looking around in search for other memories, and almost shouted when she suddenly heard a voice above her, obviously don Alejandro's.

"Diego?" the elder de la Vega was apparently looking for his son. Then Victoria heard her friend's muffled response. Was she under the hacienda? She looked around and saw an entrance and stairs. Victoria snorted. Yeah, Zorro went to get Diego... and he probably didn't even need to go outside to visit him. Not thinking long she went up the stairs and stopped in front of the smooth wall.

"Diego, here you are." Don Alejandro must have been staying near, just at the other side. "My God, something happened?"

"No, no, father," she heard Diego's calm voice a little quieter.

"You look terrible." The elder de la Vega wasn't convinced. "Are you feeling alright?"

True, Zorro wasn't in his best condition. How was Diego going to hide it? What kind of story was he up to tell them? From the silence behind the wall Victoria concluded that her friend had no idea how to get out of this. She unintentionally moved her hand over the wall and moved a candle sconce. The wall opened with quiet click and Victoria found herself... in the de la Vega's living room. The shock on don Alejandro's face, when she suddenly appeared just next to him, was nothing compared to the panic on Diego's face. The younger de la Vega took a step back, as if he wanted to disappear, which looked comical because of his posture.

"Victoria!" Don Alejandro regained his speech first. Diego leaned heavily against the wall, as if the whole situation overwhelmed him. "May... may I know," he asked, looking at her and at his son "what you were doing in my fireplace? God, how come I forgot about this passage!" The disapproving look from the father said everything. Victoria glanced briefly at her friend and blushed. God, don Alejandro surely didn't think that they...

"It seems we have one problem eliminated," murmured Diego, earning another questioning look from his father. Nevertheless he began to regain his self-assurance. "Father, it's a really long story. Maybe we'd better sit down?" he suggested. Victoria nodded. Oh, yes, her friend was going to explain himself a lot. Diego wanted to come to them, but he suddenly got pale and swayed, at last moment leaning again against the wall.

"Diego!" Don Alejandro rushed to his son. His eyes widened with fear when he saw red spots under the translucent material of his shirt. Felipe, who rushed to the living room, immediately supported him from the other side. He saw no surprise at seeing Victoria nor his guardian in such a poor state.

"The wound has reopened," Diego hissed, when they carefully seated him on the sofa. Victoria was still standing by the fireplace, not knowing what to do. She was so tired...

"What do you mean – opened?" his father asked quickly. "What wound? Madre de Dios, Diego, what are you talking about?"

"The wound Zorro received last week," said Victoria. She passed don Alejandro and sat next to Diego. Slightly embarrassed, she unbuttoned his shirt, uncovering the bandages. Strange that she had no scruples with Zorro, she thought. She saw comprehension in elder man's eyes. Don Alejandro glanced at his son, who was looking at Victoria with love, and then at the woman. He had so many questions he didn't know what to start with. One more glance at the pair assured him that all his questions could wait.

The fireplace opened again, and this time Felipe ran from it, holding dressings and a bottle. When he had managed to sneak to the cave, Alejandro had no idea. Now he saw that the boy wasn't surprised at all, and he realized Felipe must have know about Diego's masquerade for long time. What's more, he was probably helping him.

"Not here, Felipe," said Diego and shook his head. "Take it to my room," he asked, pointing at the door. The boy went obediently and returned a moment later empty-handed.

"You should lie down. I will call for doctor..."

"No," Diego interrupted him. "I don't want the whole pueblo to know. Doctor Hernandez had already dressed my wound. And besides, how did you want to explain such wounds on Diego? We will manage with Felipe," he reassured, suggesting to his father that they wouldn't be doing it for the first time. He dreamed of nothing more than to close himself in his room and adjust to the changes that came so suddenly. The changes he wasn't prepared for. Don Alejandro helped him get up and Victoria wanted to support him, but her head was spinning. Diego's attention focused on her at once.

"Father, could you please drive Victoria home?" he asked. "As soon as she eats a proper supper. Forgive me," he turned to Victoria. "I'm such a poor host today." Victoria smiled to show him she didn't mind.

"Victoria can stay here" offered don Alejandro, still confused. He couldn't so suddenly get used to the fact that his son, his usually passive Diego, planning and organizing everything even when he didn't feel good. Even his voice was strange, more assertive, demanding obedience.

"She can't," denied Diego. His weakness had passed, for he didn't need his father's support. "The alcalde might search for Victoria. If he finds her here, if he sees me like that... he's not that stupid" he added tiredly. Don Alejandro had to agree. He looked at both of them, not knowing who he should help. Victoria stood up, this time not so quickly, and stood next to Diego.

"We will manage with Felipe," the younger de la Vega repeated reassuringly, solving his father's dilemma. The boy came closer and supported him, letting don Alejandro know he would take care of Diego. "Please, take care of Victoria. Make sure the alcalde won't hurt her. If he aks, tell him Zorro left her at the hacienda and rode away. He can chase him all he wants" he added with mocking smile.

"Diego" Victoria looked at him and suddenly she was speechless. She wanted to tell him so many things, to hug him, but they weren't alone. Don Alejandro, although very understanding, had enough surprises for one evening. She just put her hand on his healthy arm. "I will come tomorrow"

"Good night, señorita." The smile on Diego's face was Zorro's. The younger de la Vega nodded her goodbye and went along with Felipe. Don Alejandro looked at his son and led Victoria to the kitchen. Diego owed him an explanation, but it could wait until morning.

An hour later, don Alejandro was back at the hacienda. He left the carriage to Miguel to take care of and silently went to his son's room. Diego was probably sleeping, but Felipe was still sitting by his bed. The elder de la Vega saw the partly hidden bowl of water. How many times had Felipe already done this? Alejandro touched boy's arm to attract his attention.

"Thank you, Felipe," he said clearly. He hoped the boy understood him despite the low light from one candle at the bedside table. He probably did, because he smiled, somehow embarrassed. "Thank you for watching over him. Now go sleep, I will stay." The boy hesitated, not wanting to go.

"Go, Felipe," Diego said unexpectedly and opened his eyes. Alejandro nearly jumped; he was sure his son was sleeping. "Thank you" said Diego. Felipe lost countenance and left after nodding them good night. The elder de la Veda sat on his place. For a long moment, he just stared in silence at his son. At Zorro. Diego moved and grimaced. Alejandro carefully helped him make himself more comfortable.

„Better?"

„Yes, thank you," answered Diego, and they went silent again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They both needed time to get used to the new situation. This intimacy was something they hadn't experienced for a long time, perhaps even since Diego's journey to Spain. Alejandro carefully reached his hand and stroked his son's cheek, like when Diego was a small boy. His forehead was getting disturbingly warm. The wounded man didn't move, just opened his eyes.

"How many times?" asked Alejandro quietly. "Tell me, how many times you were ill like this?"

"Not as often as you may think," answered Diego calmly. "Sometimes I didn't have luck, but there were mostly scratches. And I wasn't wounded each time I feigned illness. Do you remember, when Zorro raced to get the alcalde's money back? I needed an excuse not to go with you to watch the race."

"Of course I remember. My God, I still can't believe you managed to fool me all these years."

"Father..."

"No, Diego, don't apologize," Alejandro cut in. "I can only imagine how hard it was for you. But I think we will talk about it later. You had a hard day, you need to rest now," he said firmly. Surprisingly to him, Diego smiled happily despite his tiredness.

"And that's why I didn't tell you" he pointed. "Now you will be worrying and fussing. Felipe at least does it quietly."

"Alright, Diego, I'm not saying anything" Alejandro smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, father."

Diego was right, he will never be able to sit calmly when Zorro rides again. If that was the price for hat knowledge, Alejandro didn't regret it. He guessed at his son's fears, but believed it would be easier for Diego if he knew he can count on his father's help and support. He will never... Alejandro realized suddenly how he must have been wounding Diego with his comments, when he complained about his son's passivity. Diego never tried to defend himself or correct him, he hid his bitterness and went on to act as Zorro. Alejandro wanted to apologize for everything, but his son's breathing stopped him. Diego was sleeping. The elder de la Vega sat with him long, though he knew there was no danger.

**Epilogue**

Two weeks. Long, calm two weeks without even a mention of Zorro. Yes, Louis Ramone had a reason to be glad. He hadn't managed to catch him, but the Fox probably hid in his burrow and treated his wounds, for during these two weeks no one in pueblo had seen even the end of his cape. He didn't even show himself when some bandits made trouble in the square. The soldiers had to cope with it on their own and, what's more, they forced him to take care of the bandits when they were arrested. And Zorro? He didn't raise a finger. Maybe he even died somewhere? The alcalde didn't allow himself such beautiful thoughts since he confronted them with Señorita Escalante. The short-tempered tavern owner told him what she thought of him and his ideas, but she wasn't particularly worried. Zorro must have felt better than the alcalde would wish. That, of course, didn't prevent him from admiring the peace.

However, nothing good lasts long.

The alcalde had just laid down after a long evening, when he drunk excellent wine from Monterey, when something woke him up. This something was cold and sharp and disturbingly looked like a sword. On its other side stood the owner, visibly cheered with the situation. If Louis Ramone dreamt Zorro wouldn't get well, he was disillusioned in one moment.

"Men..." The shout died, when the sword's end stuck heavier in his bedclothes. The alcalde knew his feather bed was no problem for the steel that many times proved to be very sharp.

"There's no need to disturb the sergeant's rest" Zorro said mockingly. Ramone looked with helpless rage at Zorro, who leaned his black, polished boot against the clean bedding. "I think you have to pay for something," said Zorro, no longer smiling. One arm move was enough for the alcalde to jump from the bed and stand in front of him just in his nightshirt. Zorro laughed and pointed at the door with sneering courtesy.

"I'm not going anywhere!" hissed Ramone, afraid to raise his voice. Zorro glanced at him with disbelief. He took some scarf from the cupboard and gagged the alcalde.

"Oh, really?" The sword pushed him to the door. He's really going to do this, thought the alcalde with fear, he's really going to force me to go outside. He looked around for his clothes, but Zorro, when he saw it, pushed him harder. Ramone had no choice. It's nothing, it's nothing, he tried to reassure himself. He will just make a fool of himself in front of his soldiers... He would, if soldiers were there. Instead of his lancers, he saw two saddled horses, his own and Zorro's Toronado. Zorro forced him to mount and tied his hand's, just to be sure. Then he also mounted his stallion and rode forward.

The alcalde rarely had an opportunity to watch the sunrise. Well, the view was beautiful. Or rather would be, if he hadn't been at some damn wastes, tied to the rocks where would be no shadow in following hours. And if he wasn't with a person he wanted to see only in one place – at the gallows.

"I already warned you once," said Zorro while making sure that bonds are good. "I already warned you once not to bother the señorita again. You are either stupid or you have short memory. Anyway, I hope this will teach you how to treat a lady. Especially Señorita Escalante" he underlined, and there was a threat in his voice that next time it won't end... well, with what? What was Zorro going to do? Louis Ramone glanced at him with real fear, when Zorro mounted Toronado and visibly was about to leave.

"Don't worry, Ramone. The soldiers will find you before evening" he said from the saddle. "Have a nice day, as nice as Victoria had" he added and rode away, taking the other horse with him. The alcalde cursed. Now he was left alone as well.

Zorro kept his promise. The sun had almost disappeared, when the soldiers came. Tired, and on sweaty horses. They had spent all day in the saddles looking for the alcalde, or chasing Zorro, who appeared unexpectedly from time to time and had fun, escaping again and again. Of course the soldiers couldn't know that their opponent spent the hottest hours in nice company eating his lunch, so then he could play with them with fresh energy. At last he allowed them to come near so he could tell them where they could find their superior if they cared. And then he disappeared, as they thought.

No, Zorro couldn't refuse himself such pleasure. He observed from a safe place as the soldiers coming for their alcalde. Mendoza did exactly what Zorro thought he would – he went straight to Ramone to free him. He didn't even notice he was caught in something, but he immediately had a possibility to see the effect. There, where Louis Ramone was standing in his nightshirt a moment ago, raged a black figure, here and there flyblown by feathers.

The quiet of the evening was disturbed by horse clatter, which immediately attracted curious people in the square. The de la Vegas, who were eating supper with their friends in the tavern, also went outside, intrigued by some comments and short laughter. Victoria also left her duties for a moment and stood close to Diego. There was really something to see. No matter how tight the soldiers tried to surround the alcalde, whose angry voice could be heard among all noise, everybody saw him.

"It looks as if Zorro doesn't let him get away with some things," commented Diego with an innocent smile reserved for Victoria.

**THE END**


End file.
